User talk:Brightsparrow
Mythclans OMG... there is so much to say! *hyper* but what did I miss? :D:D::D:D:D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, I'm making a charcat. :( Unfortunately, the people here don't think I'm good enough... love your siggy, though! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Hall: they're making another one? ANOTHER? At the Intermediate or Primary? (please pass that, somehow the piczo thing doesn't work here. T.T.) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks anyway. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Danny Cequeria (whatever) gave you a 6? Oh, nice new siggy. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Wow... your new teacher's Ms. Polgash? Mine's Ms. Welch, and she's totally AWESOME! The classes are so fun and I get to talk a lot (yay). :) I just did 8 book reports... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Awww... *huggeths!!!* :D I wish that YOU were here. I always talk with people and have a laugh, yeah, but it'd be more fun with you, Corinne, and Naomi here. :) I've made a good friend CALLED Naomi, though. A guy that sorta looks like Mike T. likes her, and it's very ironic... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.... *sniffles* anything about Mike and You-know-who, though? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) You-know-who and Wormtail You know who I'm talking about, right? ('_') But PLEASE, anything? Any classes that you have together? I'm just so interested for some reason! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) -slaps self- stupid replaying dreams. And I can't stop thinking about something. I hate it. *slapppppp* [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) -laughs like crazy- You crack me up! X3 This school is humorous, especially Ms. Welch and Senorita Corlett. :) And the 6th grade. HALARIOUS!!! Thanks for sharing that with me, though. :) Did he answer anything? (YKW) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Everything here is so ironic! I just went to band in the freaking MORNING, so I had 6 hours of sleep. I hope that I'll go to your (Central's) winter concert! We're playing Sleigh Ride, Mr. Grinch, Carol Bells (which is practically the same thing for 5 minutes straight), and... Calm night (from Silent night, where we just blow into our instruments for the heck of it to make this "wind effetc")... Is YouKW in the band? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:22, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. He doesn't. :) *smiles heartidly when thinking about him* [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was just feeling REALLY dramatic. *waves arm out* And hyper. REALLY hyper. *hops* X3 HYPPREERERERRR at least I'll be alive in thefeatherclans. :3 Boy, I suck at acting. :-\ [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 13:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That didn't offend me one bit. :) Mind you, I didn't like it either, but it was just like some time for CRAZINESS. :) I'm just so HAPPPYYYYY [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I moved Deerkit to Deerpaw. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey There Hello again, I guess you and Evening know each other in real life... anyway, just wanted to say that I liked your siggy. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:34, October 15 2009 (UTC) Cool! I'm sure she is, she's wonderful here so I can just imagine what she'd be like outside of this... :D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:16, October 15 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Evening made it but I made some others like Thornstar and Rockclaw. Life is good...I guess, I think. :D Nah I'm actually pretty bored right now so I think I'm going to make some more CharCats. :D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:01, October 16 2009 (UTC) re: HAI Hiya go Brambleclaw die Firestar XD yeah I like Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw14 Talk 06:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Naming.. Tell me your apprentice name! Blizzardpaw Tell me the personality...very loyal friend, friendly, hadsome, lots of she-cats like him, fierce in battle, sometimes bosy, and adventourous Tell me what you would like in a name-something strong, but still a little sweet [[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 18:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool Cool, I hope you do good! And I'm sure you're not THAT bad! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:24, October 17 2009 (UTC) Oh come on, you're just as good as I am...which isn't saying much I'm afraid, okay...so you're BETTER than I am and I could have this conversation all day...nah just kidding I have to go to dance soon :( SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 15:43, October 18 2009 (UTC)